Forever Young
by intercostalspace
Summary: A simple love story about childhood friends and lovers and their life with and without each other. IchiRuki, Ichigo Rukia AU.


Disclaimer: Kubo Tite owns Bleach

IchiRuki, Ichigo Rukia AU. A simple love story about childhood friends and lovers and their life with and without each other.

.;.

Host: Good evening everyone! Today's show is a special live broadcast. We also won't be having breaks or the usual commercials, but if you notice our sponsor's names are flashed once in a while at the bottom of your screen. Our guests are Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia. They were the hottest celebrity couple a few years back but decided to keep their lives private. Now, after much prodding, they will answer questions that we have always wanted to ask them. You may phone in your questions at 1-800-GOSSIP, and if we have some time, we will add it to our list here. So, hi.

Rukia: Hi.

Ichigo: Hi.

Host: Before we actually start with the questions can you tell us why you wanted a live televised interview instead of the usual taped?

Ichigo: To be frank, we don't want our interviews getting butchered.

Host: Ok. Let's start by refreshing our audience's memory about your relationship. When did you two meet or got to know each other?

Rukia: Ahh—

Ichigo: Go ahead…

Rukia: We are childhood friends. We've known each other since we started school at Tokyo International School.

Host: This is also the same school where you guys met your common friends?

Ichigo: Yes.

Host: What age did you guys started dating? I remember everyone speculating about this fact when the rumor hit the papers.

Ichigo: We were 13 then.

Host: Rukia, how was Ichigo as a student?

Rukia: Well, he was as much of a heartthrob then as he is now.

Host: Wow, really? Did he have any other girlfriends before you? I mean you guys were 13, I have the impression you were each others first love?

Rukia: Honestly, I don't know if –

Ichigo: She is my first girlfriend. Don't tell her though. She doesn't know and it might inflate her ego…

Rukia: Haha funny, very funny.

Host: Speaking of ego, is it true that Kuchiki-san can be a real bitch sometimes? She's had some bad publicity before, so people seem to have that image about her.

Ichigo: It's true. She could be a real pain sometimes espec –

Rukia: Traitor!

Ichigo: Ouch!

Rukia: Hahaha

Ichigo: Especially when things don't go her way, but those reports back then were exaggerated really. She gets bitchy only when she knows she is right.

Host: Kuchiki-san, when did you start modeling and what types of ads do you do?

Rukia: I started when I was 14. At first I only do commercials since I am too small for runway, unlike Ichigo. After some time, I also started doing print ads since height doesn't really matter there, majority for cosmetics though.

Host: For those who do not know, Kurosaki Ichigo is a male supermodel. Please enlighten us what kind of ads or commercials do you do?

Ichigo: Mostly runway modeling and any kind of ad but rarely commercial TV ads. They like to choose actors and actresses for those types.

Host: They said you skipped modeling here in Japan and began modeling for the big shots right away?

Ichigo: I didn't really model for the runway immediately. My agency had me trained first. I did a couple of print ads and then after 3 or 4 months I did runway, but yes, that all happened in Paris. Usually, you begin by joining go-sees here in Japan, but I skipped that part and did that in Paris.

Host: So you can speak French and English? I know Kuchiki-san is bilingual, but what about you?

Ichigo: I have to say, I learned it the hard way. I learned by speaking with native French and English speakers there, and I learned to adapt.

Host: How did you guys go modeling from Japan to Paris and New York?

Ichigo: We took the plane.

Rukia: Shut up. : )

Ichigo: Ok. : )

Rukia: Two years after I started modeling, my agency said we should try Europe, see if I can -- quote unquote -- sell there since they wanted to see asian faces for a change. As for Ichigo, my agency saw him and immediately liked his look. They said he can try for runway.

Host: You mean you two, at 16, went to Paris?

Ichigo: Yes.

Rukia: Yes.

Host: Who was with you two then? I know Kuchiki-san your father is a very busy man and so is Ichigo's father.

Rukia: Normally, models share a house, but we opted to stay in my father's place in Paris and some times in New York. You know, that's where the work is.

Host: So you guys kind of…lived-in?

Ichigo: I know. We might give some people bad impressions, but we were more like roommates. You just don't sit around there and watch television. We do our jobs, clean the house, do our laundry, pay the bills, etc and then we do what the usual couples do. Hehehe. We just became independent earlier than the usual acceptable age of 18.

Host: Speaking of independent, how are things with the two of you now that you are independent of each other?

Rukia: I'm good.

Ichigo: We are good.

Host: Do you still communicate with each other?

Ichigo: Yes, once in a while.

Host: What is "once in a while?"

Rukia: Maybe once every quarter or something like that?

Host: What made you guys nod your head to this interview considering that you have kept your relationship private when you were together?

Rukia: I actually wanted to do it and Ichigo said that it depends on my decision. Ah – you know… I just want to clear things, whatever those things are in the public's mind; how they see us, the issues they wanted to know, what really happened…things like that. Since Ichigo announced his engagement, once in a while I read some articles that I don't like, and I just want to clear those things.

Host: Like what exactly?

Rukia: Like he is on the rebound and all that, which is completely untrue. I don't want his wife –

Ichigo: fiancee –

Rukia: wife -- fiancee -- whatever, to think that way.

Host: Will you tell us the reasons you two broke up? The press were all over it really, most of them say it is family related issues and not about your careers.

Rukia: Honestly, that's true. My father doesn't really like him much, especially the fact that we stayed in one roof and of course all that noble-ish business that goes with my surname.

Host: What did you father say about this Ichigo?

Ichigo: I guess he kind of accepted that fact. He likes Rukia but he doesn't speak to me about Byakuya. On my part, my sister Karin is the one who doesn't seem to – I mean, have the trouble accepting that I live somewhere else and I think she blames Rukia for that.

Host: So, it's kind of like Kuchiki-san took you away from your family?

Ichigo: Yes.

Host: When did these troubles start and when did you exactly break up?

Ichigo: It started even before we arrived in Paris. I mean, the press were writing about what her father said and then they were writing too about what Karin said. Then those gossips followed us in Paris and New York as well. After 2 years, starting from the day we got there, we broke up.

Rukia: We didn't really talk about the problem you know? We just let the press write what my father said and what his sister said. Of course I think all the publicity furthered our careers but after 2 years it just got to us…I guess.

Host: I think you got hospitalized right? Tell me if this is a sensitive subject ok?

Rukia: It's ok.

Ichigo: Are you sure?

Rukia: Yes.

Host: Tell us about it.

Rukia: In that 2 years I got depressed and I just snapped I guess. It just drove me crazy. Haha. I can laugh at it now, you know.

Host: They said it was attempted suicide?

Rukia: Yes. At first I couldn't believe I did it. I thought, 'ok I'm going to drink these pills, let's try if I wake up'.

Ichigo: I got back from a show then, I saw here unconscious.

Rukia: Ichigo doesn't know that the whole issue made me depressed. He just thought all the rumors would go away one day, and I thought the same as well.

Host: How did you broke up exactly?

Rukia: The first time he came up to me in the hospital I didn't let him speak. I just told him, 'this is it'. He just look at me and he got what I meant. Then I said that I'll call him when I get better.

Host: …

Ichigo: …

Rukia: …

Host: Just like that?

Rukia: Yes.

Host: What was your reaction to all these at that time Kurosaki-san?

Ichigo: I was devastated. Surprised too that she was depressed, just like me. I have always wondered what made her do it. That question just… I don't know…

Rukia: It's the fact that we were together then, but we don't have a future really… that's what. When you left the room, it felt amazing…like a heavy load was lifted off my shoulders. I am thinking… what's this relationship for anyway? I didn't have to worry about a nonexistent future when you left.

Host: Are you okay now that he is engaged? Aren't you feeling depressed at all?

Rukia: I am very happy for him in fact! No, I don't feel depressed at all. He is not with me, so as I have said 'I don't have to worry about a nonexistent future'.

Host: So to summarize, you are childhood friends, got together at 13, went to Paris at 16, and broke up at 18?

Ichigo: Yes.

Rukia: Right. I called him up one year after that, so we were 19 then, a few months after Ichigo got engaged, and in less than a year from now he'll get married at 20.

Host: How is your relationship with your sister now Kurosaki-san?

Ichigo: We are okay. We have cleared things up between us, and she understands how my work requires me to be in Paris and New York most of the time.

Host: What about Kuchiki's relationship with Kurosaki Karin?

Rukia: I have read in the papers that she made some statement how she's sad about what happened, but we haven't talk. I don't know if we'll ever would honestly.

Ichigo: Come on Rukia, you know she-

Rukia: I don't want to be a hypocrite Ichigo, you know that. I can act civil when I see her, I don't have that baggage anymore but we are definitely not chummy if you know what I mean.

Ichigo: I get it. Okay.

Host: How is your relationship with your father Kuchiki-san?

Rukia: I believe he understands me more now, all my angst and how I function as an individual. Our communication lines are more open than before.

Host: Is everything okay between him and Kurosaki-san?

Ichigo: We are civil as well. You could say we are in good terms.

Host: How is your relationship with your fiancee Inoue Orihime? She is a supermodel too and you have done a good number of projects with her?

Ichigo: Yes, that's correct. We go back a long time ago. Rukia knows her too, she also went to Tokyo I.S.

Host: Kuchiki-san, how did you react to their very short courtship stage and eventual engagement?

Rukia: As I have said, I am happy for Ichigo -- for them. He has found someone to spend his future with.

Host: Are you looking for your someone too Kuchiki-san?

Rukia: I suppose, but not I am not in a hurry.

Host: What qualities are you looking for this time?

Rukia: Funny you should ask that, I was re-watching a French film last night, Jeux d'enfants (Love Me If You Dare), and I realized I am looking for someone like Julien. Someone willing to go crazy in love with me…literally. Hahaha.

Host: How would you handle it if you experience the same thing again, say your family and his don't approve of you together?

Rukia: That's why I think someone like Julien would be fit for me. The problem won't matter as long as he's crazy enough.

Ichigo: I think I can be crazy enough.

Rukia: Yes, sometimes you are. Lucky for Orihime.

Ichigo: I mean for you… I can be crazy enough for you.

Rukia: I am looking for someone who isn't engaged and is crazy enough.

Ichigo: Would you consider someone crazy enough to admit he is a jerk, apologize and break off his engagement on TV, and get married to you?

Rukia: …

Ichigo: Today.

Rukia: …

Ichigo: Right after the interview.

Rukia: …

Ichigo: Please say yes to me.

Rukia: …

Ichigo: I'm not kidding.

Rukia: I know.

Ichigo: …

Rukia: Okay, yes.

Host: …(on the floor, lying unconscious)

END.

Yes, they lived happily ever after.

.;.

Author's notes: I got this idea from watching Jeux d'enfants and the passing of Ruslana Korshunova, r.i.p. check out her pictures. she's a very pretty supermodel.


End file.
